Moisture on blueberries in the form of a watery film or water droplets is a significant problem for blueberry processors. Blueberries have a smooth skin with a waxy coating or bloom, which tends to hold moisture to the berry's skin. Moisture on the berries attracts and holds mold, yeast and bacteria, which results in spoilage. Since blueberries are typically cleaned and sanitized in a water bath or with a spray bar, the berries must be dried before packaging or further processing in order to minimize spoilage. Conventional blueberry drying apparatus use an array of fans to blow air onto the bulk blueberries carried atop a conveyer. While most drying apparatus employ high velocity fans and blowers, the air flow created by these dryers fail to complete dry the berries and simply blow the water droplets to the bottom side of the berries.